A geofence typically represents a virtual perimeter around a real-world geographic area, and the process of using a geofence is often called geofencing. A geofence may be a radius or the like around a building or other set location, or can be a predefined set of boundaries like school attendance zones or neighborhood boundaries. Geofencing can be used to identify when a tracked object crosses into or out of a defined geofence. In some cases, the location of the tracked object may be determined using location services of a mobile device, such as a smartphone or other mobile device. In some cases, the location services may include a cellular triangulation capability and/or a GPS capability. Some example geofence application may include notifying parents if their child leaves a designated area, tracking when vehicles, employees, or other assets enter or leave a designated area, enabling or disabling certain geofence enabled equipment when the equipment enters or leaves a designated area, etc.
Geofencing may also be used in conjunction with building automation systems. Building automation systems are often used to control safety, security and/or comfort levels within a building or other structure. Illustrative but non-limiting examples of building automation systems include Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems, security systems, lighting systems, fire suppression systems and/or the like. In some cases, a building automation system may enter an unoccupied mode when the building is expected to be unoccupied and an occupied mode when the building is expected to be occupied. In one example, when the building automation system includes an HVAC system, the building automation system may set a temperature set point of the HVAC system to a more energy efficient setting when in an unoccupied mode and a more comfortable setting when in an occupied mode. In another example, when the building automation system includes a security system, the building automation system may set the security system to an armed or away state when in an unoccupied mode and an unarmed or home state when in an occupied mode. It is contemplated that geofencing may be used to inform the building automation system as to when the building is expected to be occupied and unoccupied, and the building automation system may respond accordingly.